A common problem with user profiles of online platforms is that photos of the user may be outdated causing an inaccurate depiction of the user to others. Alternatively, while the photos may be recent, the photos themselves may be an inaccurate depiction of the user. A user may provide information and photos to include within a user profile of online platforms, but the information is often written and because still photographs are static, other users may not hear the user's voice or observe his or her mannerisms.